Emmy's Christmas
by MGHSHour
Summary: Emmy Is Sad On Christmas Eve


Emmy's Christmas

Emmy is standing at the christmas tree, it was 5 days till Christmas,  
She feels sad, She is wearing a yellow jersey and blue overalls.

"Is everything OK?" said Mom.

"I'm fine" said Emmy.

Mom danced with Emmy, and Emmy felt gas coming, she farted and it sounded like the drum from kidsdance music when the music stopped and before the music resumed.

"What was that" said Mom.

"Excuse me" siad Emmy.

Emmy knew Dad has passed away, it was just her, Mom and Max, Max was sitting at his desk writing a list to Santa and sipping apple juice by a nice warm fire. Still feeling sad Emmy held a present that belonged to her, she was excited about Christmas and thinking about presents and her friends.

The house was renovated and the other 127,998 children moved in as well as the gypsy vanner cat ponies with all the treasure they stole, they stole all of it and swiped rhe treasure places clean.

Emmy farted on the couch and it sounded like the drum from kidsdance when the music stopped nad before the music resumed.

"What was that" said Mom.

Mom gave emmy some gas medicine and her gas was gone

"We will be going christmas shopping in a little while" said Mom

"OK" said the littles and the gypsy vanner cat ponies

So Mom, the littles and the gypsy vanner cat ponies went christmas shopping at the mall, and they bought christmas presents for the whole entire family,

They then went out to lunch and did more christmas shopping then went to dinner then did more christmas shopping then went for ice cream and did more christmas shopping then came home

MAx and the littles went in the basement and Mom wrapped all the presents and put them under the tree

"I hope I get all the presents I asked for" said Emmy putting the present down under the christmas tree

The snow storm was getting worse, 10 feet of snow fell on the ground, Emmy decided to sit down on the couch and talk with Max about what he wanted for christmas and what she wanted for christmas.

"I want to talk with you, Emmy" said Max sadly.

"You can" said Emmy.

Max and Emmy went to dragonland

"what are you getting, Max'' said Ord

"Dunno" said Max

Kiki drank mouthwash, she just ate a chocolate wagon, Kiki's diaper was changed before she ate her chocolate wagon.

Zak/Wheezie were cleaning their room and scraping the windows so Zak/Wheezie's Dad could get to the window and paint it.

"Chocolate wagons are dragon poo-poo, Kiki" said Cassie's Mom.

The dragons wore clothes, and Ord was amazed to see how many children there were.

Finn felt a chocolate wagon dropping into his pants.

Finn walked to his sit 'n play desk and sat down, he smashed his chocolate wagon then he pulled out the smashed chocolate wagon and ate it.

"Chocolate wagons are dragon poo-poo, Finn" said Cassie's Mom.

Kiki and Finn had fresh and clean diapers on, the dragons never ate chocolate because that would cause them a bad case of gas and chocolate wagons.

Max sat on a tree stump hoping for presents.

Cassie was sitting on the floor at the school in the sky playing with the toys, Quetzal was back.

"Maya will never return" said Cassie.

Max and Emmy and the other children and the gypsy vanner cat ponies and the dragons went on a mission to find the missing shapes and the shapes to open the tree to get the chainsaw to get the tree and cut it down for the christmas tree

They walked down the desert of despair and looked for the shapes. They all went up to the top floor and split into 3 diffrent groups to find a circle, a square and a triangle.

Group 1 went to find the circle, group 2 went to find the square and group 3 went to find the triangle, they all went to look for the shapes to put in the holes in the tree to get the chainsaw.

Max sat on a bench and waited for the others to come, and they got the shapes and went back to the tree to put the shapes in the holes and open the tree to get the chainsaw, they walked a lot.

They cut down the tree and took it back to the school in the sky and decorated it.

The Maxes and the dragons sipped apple juice while the others sipped hot chocolate, they all ate dragonberry cookies and they had the best christmas in dragonland ever, they loved christmas a lot and the grinch was destroyed forever and it snowed a lot in dragonland and they sang christmas songs and resumed the christmas party

The dragons, the littles and the gypsy vanner cat ponies had a christmas party at the school in the sky then went home

Max and Emmy took their baths then went to bed in the playroom on the floor.

CHRISTMAS MORNING CAME

"It's the easy-bake oben I wanted, Max got it for me: said Emmy Excitedly

"Thanks, Max" said Emmy kissing him.

the family opens their presents, and 100 feet of snow fell and the family and the gypsy vanner cat ponies enjoyed christmas and the presents they recieved and they treasured their best christmas forever and they went to bed that night and it was the christmas that they would never forget.

THE END


End file.
